superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake credits
Opening Credits * "Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake" * Starring the Sesame Street Puppet Characters: Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar · Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Richard Hunt, Kevin Clash, Judy Sladky, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Jim Martin, Pam Arciero, Rick Lyon, Bryant Young, Joseph Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr * And the Cast of Sesame Street: Alison Bartlett, Linda Bove, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Lisa Boggs, Eugene Byrd, Alexis Cruz, Ward Saxton, David Langston Smyrl, Lillias White * Special Guest Appearances: Whoopi Goldberg, Robin Williams Ending Credits * Directed by: Jon Stone * Written by: Judy Freudberg * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Segment Writers: Sonia Manzano, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow * Segment Directors: Lisa Simon, Emily Squires * Songs by: Carol Hall and Christopher Cerf, Sara Compton, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo, Mark Saltzman, Norman Stiles, Jon Stone * Music Director and Skating Waltzes Composed by: Stephen Lawrence * Monster in the Mirror: Maria Conchita Alonzo, Candice Bergen, Ray Charles, Chubby Checker, Glenn Close, Tyne Daly, Geena Davis, Bo Diddley, Robert Ebert, Jeff Goldblum, Kadeem Hardison, Charlayne Hunter-Gault, Bo Jackson, Kid n' Play, Robert MacNeil, Lou Diamond Phillips, Julia Roberts, The Simpsons, Gene Siskel, Jeff Smith, Tracey Ullman, Blair Underwood, Malcolm-Jamal Warner * Skaters: April Allen, Michael A. Belgrave, Omar Gross, Suzin Rae, Samantha Spivack, Darrel Wacker * Skating Choreographer: April Allen * Choreographer: Gillian Lynne * Puppets, Costumes, Props: Caroly Wilcox and Ed Christie with Mark Zeszotek, Paul Hartis, Barry Link, Peter MacKennan, Connie Peterson, Stephen Rotondaro * Puppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Firth, Bonnie Erickson * Puppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson * Puppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder * Puppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Additional Music by: Carol Hall * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Associate Director: Ted May * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Managers: Chet O'Brien, Ric E. Anderson * Stage Manager: Robert J. Emerick * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Steve Springford * Production Manager: Scott Hylton * Production Associate: Angela Santomero * Production Assistants: Cher Jung and Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Christine Ferraro * Assistants to the Producers: Danette DeSena, Carol D. Mayes * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Children's Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Joseph Prewitt * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Camera: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Videotape Editors: I. Merenstein Greenberg, Karyn Finley Thompson, Tom Heckbert * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Make-up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producer: Lawrence S. Mirkin * Producer: Lisa Simon * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * Studio facilities by: Unitel Video, Inc. * Remote facilities by: The Video Center of New Jersey * Special thanks to: The Wollman Rink City of New York Department of Parks and Recreation * "SESAME STREET" and the "SESAME STREET" sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop. * © 1991 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Puppet Characters © 1991 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved * This program has been made possible by the financial support of viewers like you. Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Pledge TV Specials Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:PBS Category:End Credits Category:Birthday